


Sleep Well, My Friend

by starrywrite



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Epistolary, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If God can take a friend away from me, then I can say all I want… My tongue is weak and every time I try to speak I can’t say nothing at all" - Mayday Parade, Everything’s An Illusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! so i was rly inspired to write some angst today and i was like hMM what 2 write and then i came up with this! its different from the way i usually write and idk how much of a fan i am of this ~style~ but it was fun to try and write and negl this might be kind of shit but whatever yolo
> 
> maybe u will enjoy the thing!!!! 
> 
> OH and sidenote i have like 1k of another fic written already so hopefully that one will be out soon!!
> 
> okay yeah thats it have a nice life ily ^_^

_-[to: **Dan]**_  
stir fry for dinner tonight? 

_+from: **Dan]**_  
yes pls!  
the bbc meeting finally wrapped up but the trains are down -.- so i’m going to walk home... until i can catch a bus that is.

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
okay. see you soon xx

 _+from: **Dan]**_  
love you xxx

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
love you more xxx

 _+from: **Dan]**_  
love you most xxx

* 

_-[to: **Dan]**_  
did you catch a bus yet?

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
dan? are you still walking?

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
dan?? it’s been almost two hours… i thought you’d be home by now ._.

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
your stir fry is getting cold

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
dan where the hell are you? this isn’t funny anymore

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
it’s been, like, three hours. i’m getting worried.

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
dan please answer me 

_-[to: **Dan]**_  
please i’m begging you

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
the hospital just called me. they said there was a hit and run. 

_-[to: **Dan]**_  
i don’t want to believe that something happened to you

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
dan please i need to know that you’re okay please answer me right now

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
DAN PLEASE

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
don’t leave me dan i love you please don’t leave me

* 

_-[to: **Dan]**_  
dan 

_-[to: **Dan]**_  
i need you to text me back right now. or call me. please. 

_-[to: **Dan]**_  
i need to know that this is just a nightmare. i need to know that you’re not dead

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
dan i need you. please don’t be gone

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
it hasn’t even been a full day yet and i can’t stop crying

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i don’t want it to be true

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i already miss you so much

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
your funeral was today. honestly, it didn’t even do your life justice.

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
there was a lot of black though, so i know you’d appreciate that.

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
...i think i just tried to make a joke. it wasn’t funny was it? i’m sorry. 

_-[to: **Dan]**_  
fuck dan i miss you so much

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i keep calling your voicemail. i just want to hear your voice one more time.

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
the police haven’t found who hit you

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i almost don’t want them to honestly

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i don’t want to think about what i’d do to the person who took you away from me

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
dan please

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i need you so much

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
it’s so hard waking up and you’re not there

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
it’s so hard trying to get through every single day without you

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
why’d you have to leave me?

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i miss you

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i love you

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
you want to hear something?

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
it’s kind of silly

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i haven’t eaten stir fry since the night i got the phone call from the hospital

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
in fact, i never cleared your plate from your spot at the table

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
which, in all honesty, is a bit unsanitary, i know

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
but it makes me feel like you’ll be home for dinner

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
even though i know you won’t be

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
dan

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
your stir fry is getting cold

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i threw the plate away

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
you’d think after all this time it’d be a little easier waking up alone

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
it’s not

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i still miss you

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
happy birthday day.

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i still miss you

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i’ll never stop missing you

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i took your bear from your room

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
and your old uni hoodie

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i knew you wouldn’t mind

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
they both smell like you still

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i quit working at the bbc

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
it was so hard to walk in there everyday and see everyone looking at me with so much sympathy

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
like “there goes the widow” 

_-[to: **Dan]**_  
(even though we weren’t married so i’m technically not a widow… i kind of feel like one though. i feel like i lost my other half)

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
anyway it was just really annoying you know? i don’t want their pity

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i don’t want anything

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i just want you

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
they tried to give me a new co host. they said it might help as opposed to doing the show by myself 

_-[to: **Dan]**_  
but it wasn’t the same without you

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i mean for fuck’s sake it’s called the “dan and phil show” not the “phil and aled show” or the “phil and whoever they can find to stand in with him for two hours show”

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
fuck dan everything is so bad lately

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
nothing is the same without you

*

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i had a littel 2 much to drin ktomingt

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
tonihgt

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
m dunrk

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i wanT 3 drink until i forg et

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i cnat forget u

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
bu t i nee d  
2

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i t hurtS so much mossin g u

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
daN pls y id u h ave ot go

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i lve u

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i lv E oy

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
i

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
love

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
you

 _-[to: **Dan]**_  
pls co m e abk t me

*

 _+from: **Dan]**_  
The number you dialed has been changed, disconnected, or is no longer in service. Please resend text message using a valid 10-digit number.


End file.
